Magix Destiny
by MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever
Summary: Please tell me what you think. The Winx and the Specialists went on a training session but Musa ends up at the infirmary, bruised and burned. Riven has a relationship with a fresher,Melissa, Bloom talks to Riven about Melissa and tells him about Musa's reaction. What will happen? Few charcters made up here. I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB, I JUST OWN THE STORY LINE. Review it please!
1. Bruises and Burns

**This story is about mainly Musa and Riven.**

**Info: The Winx and the specialists (except Musa and Riven) are now in a relationship, Riven is in a relationship with a girl named Melissa, a fresher, Musa in the other hand still has feelings for Riven but the day she told him her feelings was the day Riven and Melissa started to date. It has almost been a year since that day. What will happen to Musa? Does Riven really have no feelings for Musa? Read to Find out. to me this happens at season 3.**

**The Winx are off to go to a place where magic doesn't work, they'll be sent there to practice their powers accompanied by the specialists. **

**"Isn't it dangerous going to a place where wild creatures live?" Said Tecna in a very nervous tone.**

**"And the worst part is, we can't use magic!" Said Stella who was freaking out.**

**"Well, Ms. Faragonda said that we should learn to fight even without magic." Said Bloom.**

**"In this way, it also can boost our confidence." Aisha said trying to cheer up the others.**

**"Aisha is right, being in touch with nature and getting to know the natural world will help us alot." Said Flora**

**Moments later, a ship of Red Fountain landed at the quad of Alfea.**

**"You girls ready?"Brandon asked.**

**"Of course we are." Stella said confidently.**

**-MUSA'S POV-**

**I saw Riven,Melissa was beside him. I felt so jealous but I know I shouldn't cause I have no right to get mad,Melissa and Riven are together. I played cool and managed to get my mind off him.**

**"To the forest of the Wild!" Sky said manouvering the ship.**

**As we were on our way, Melissa was all so sweet to Riven, the others looked disguisted at their public display.**

**"I can't believe Riven is even dating this girl." Helia said whispering to the others.**

**"I know right." Stella said disguisted.**

**As we reached our destination, Melissa came to me.**

**"I pity you, you're the only one without a boyfriend." Melissa said evilly.**

**"It's okay, cause when I get into a relationship I wouldn't be so lovey dovey with him. Not like someone there." I said with a tone.**

**"How dare you insult me like that?!" Melissa then slapped me, after that I slapped her too. I ran away, hoping no one would see me crying.**

**-STELLA'S POV-**

**The others looked at the running crying fairy, then looked at Melissa who we know (except Riven) was just acting to get Riven on her side.**

**"I'll go talk to Musa." Brandon said running to my friend. I understand that they're close because they treat each other like brothers and sisters and I respect that, besides Musa is the only person who can fix our relationship.**

**-BRANDON'S POV-**

**I found Musa crying at the middle of the forest.**

**"You okay?" I said trying to comfort her.**

**"I'm *sniff* okay." She said still crying.**

**-AT THE SHIP-STELLA'S POV-**

**Melissa was still trying to convince Riven that Musa started the whole thing, and what I can say she's just acting so dramatically.**

**"You look fine to me." Riven said.**

**"But my face hurts, and it's all because of Musa!" Melissa said angrily.**

**As they talked we saw a dragon that flew to the direction wher Musa and Brandon were.**

**"Oh no! Brandon and Musa might be in danger!" I said worried.**

**"Come on, we have to get to them before that dragon does!" Bloom said.**

**All of us ran .**

**-BRANDON'S POV-**

**Musa was still crying, I actually don't know what to do. I've known something that I know I should've told her but I know it wasn't a good time to tell her now.**

**"*sigh* I have to stop acting like this." Musa said wiping the tears away.**

**"Acting like what?" I asked confused**

**" Acting like such a kid, crying." She said in a low tone**

**"There's nothing wrong with crying, it's a way to release your feelings." I said trying to make a point.**

**"Musa, watch out!" A familiar voice said.**

**-MUSA'S POV-**

**It was the girls, I turned and saw a dragon who has hit me with a ball of fire and made me slam into a tree, i got my vision blurry and then everything was black.**

**-BLOOM'S POV-**

**"Oh no! Musa!" I said looking at her slammed at the tree bruised and had burns.**

**"How can we fight them? No powers remember."Aisha said worried.**

**"Don't worry, we'll take care of this!" Sky said using his sword and shield against the dragon.**

**-RIVEN'S POV-**

**I can't help but feel guilty for what happend to Musa, if Melissa didn't have slapped her she wouldn't be knocked off concious. I ran to her and carried her aside. We went and fought the dragon but it seemed like it was angrier than ever.**

**"We have no time to fight this thing, we have to get Musa to Alfea!" Sky said ordering us to retreat. All of us ran back to the ship and we swiftly flew to Alfea and took Musa to the infirmary. Hours passsed and everyone was all at the dorm and the guys went back to RF while I stayed to keep an eye on Musa. She still wasn't waking up and that worries me.**

**-NO POV-**

**At the Winx's dorm, the Winx were pacing left and right wondering if Musa will be okay.**

**" Oh, how I hate that Melissa!" Stella said angrily**

**" I hope Musa will wake up soon." Flora said worried**

**"I can't believe Riven fell for such a fairy." Aisha said annoyed**

**" I'll go check up on Musa, maybe she's already awake." Bloom said leaving. **

**Bloom went to the front of the infirmary and opened the door slightly and saw Riven who was holding Musa's hand and was saying something.**

**" Oh Musa, I'm sorry about what happend." Riven said with sincerity. Bloom went inside and Riven looked shocked.**

**"I thought you went back to Red Fountain?". Bloom said still wondering.**

**"I...Uhm... I stayed behind." Riven said nervously.**

**"Not to be rude but, I don't agree with your relationship with Melissa." Bloom said.**

**"Why?" Riven asked.**

**"It's just that, ever since you and Melissa went out I can tell Musa is hurt. Are you really serious with Melissa? Musa told you how she feels but what do you feel about Musa? Do you like her or not?" Bloom pointed out.**

**" I dont like her... I love her, I started to go out with Melissa the day Musa told me how she felt, Melissa asked me out and-" Riven being cut by Bloom.**

**"Wait, she asked you out? You weren't the one who asked her out?" Bloom asked confused.**

**" Why would I ask her out? I barely known her that time." Riven said**

**" Wait, what?!" Bloom said shocked**

**" I really didn't want to go out with her but I already said yes." Riven explained**

**Bloom was shocked, confused, at the same time angry inside.**

**" Why did you say yes then?" Bloom asked **

** "Well I thought it was just a friendly lunch, and I was about to ask Musa out but I turned around cause I didn't had the courage to". Riven mumbled.**

**Bloom felt that Musa and Riven did had a chance with each other...well with Melissa out of the picture.**


	2. Privacy Intruders

-BLOOM'S POV-

I knew Riven and Musa had a chance all they need is a little push with each other.

"Tomorrow's your anniversary right?" I asked

"Uhm... Yeah, I nearly forgot." Riven said with a low tone, " But I never liked or loved Melissa Bloom." He added.

"Then why did you made her your girlfriend?" I asked a bit harshly, I was mad but the same time thinking of the plan.

"I know, it was a huge mistake. I love Musa more than anything else." He explained with sincerity. " I better go back to Red Fountain." Riven said while heading to the door.

He left and I went back to the dorm, everyone was still wide awake, seems like they waited for the news.

"So, is she awake yet?" Flora said.

"Not yet, but I have information that I believe you'll want to know". I said sitting down next to Stella.

"What? Tell us." Stella said eagerly.

After I have explained the whole thing...

"I knew he liked her too!"Stella said

"But how are we going to do this plan?" Tecna asked looking at her laptop

"We need more information before we make a move." Aisha said scratching her chin

" There's only one way." We all looked at the Techno fairy who just spoke.

We all went to Musa and Tecna's room, we looked around for her diary.

"Girls, this is invasion of Privacy. We can't look at anyones Diary just like that." Flora protested.

" Why are you even looking for her Diary, and this late. A young lady must be at bed by this time." Tune said with poise.

"Found it!" Stella holding out Musa's Diary.

"Great, it's locked with some kind of music pattern." Aisha said looking at the diary.

"I'll just do this and... Tada!" Tecna managed to open it and the three looked at it except me and Flora.

"Now go back by 1 year ago tomorrow's date." Stella ordering the other two to flip the pages.

"Okay, here's what it says". Aisha said reading it out loud.

Today I'm going to tell him, but I don't know how would he react. Well it's all up to Magix's destiny for me.

"There's more entries from that date." Digit said reading the next line.

I was all alone, the Winx were all out and I went to Magix. I saw him and I decided to bring myself together. When we went to the park that's when I had the courage to tell him, he didn't react at all then I started to go away. I went back to Alfea nervous and all, I think I looked stupid when I said that to him. Well Magix Destiny did it her way.

"There's still one last entry." Tecna read the last part.

I was still alone, maybe Stella had her 8hour marathon today, I saw one of my friends,Melissa, I told her somethings that happend. She told me some horrible advice then left cause she said she had homework. I gotta say, her advice was terrible.

"She never told us that she told Melissa before us!"Stella said angrily

" She wrote something the next day look." Amore said looking at the diary and read it out loud.

I saw Melissa, she was with Riven. The two looked sweet, even Riven was pleased with her. Maybe that's why Melissa told me those things, and when I looked at them again I saw Riven kissing that freshman fairy. I felt hurt, maybe Riven never did like me. Well that's Magix Destiny, love is pain, I would never want the others to feel this feeling. I promise to myself I'll make their relationships a fantasy in reality, even if it hurts I'll be happy for

" So, Musa sactifices her happines of love for us?" Said a confused Stella.

" You never noticed that, when Brandon and Stella fought Musa had setted up a date with Stella and Brandon, when Tecna and Timmy fought over a PDA Musa fixed the situation, When Bloom and Sky had a fight and haven't talked for 2 weeks Musa made them realize things and they made up." Aisha said pointing out.

All of us exchanged glances and realized that Musa was fixing every problem of love, Amore nodded and spoke..

"She made a will, when she sees you habe a problem with love she wants to fix it so it won't be like her state."Amore said

"Well, we have to think of a way to help Musa this time." Flora said standing up

" As much as I hate that undisciplined gentleman around, I'll try to get used to it if it makes Musa happy." Tune said with a bit of a tone

"But can we do that in the morning? It's getting a bit late." Stella said yawning.

All of us went to bed. I still kept wondering and couldn't sleep. Even Flora can't so we decided to go see Musa.

-MUSA'S POV-

I started to open my eyes and look around, I was at the infirmary. My body felt heavy and some part of me are aching, I sat down at the bed and heard someone come in. It was Flora and Bloom.

"Girls, what are you doing up so late?" I asked them, but they were in their PJ's , maybe they couldn't sleep.

" Musa, your awake." Flora and bloom then came up to me and hugged me.

"What happend?" I asked, well I know I was hit by the dragon's fire but maybe something else happened.

"Well you got burns and bruises, but nurse Ophelia said you'll be fine by tomorrow." Flora said sweetly.

I smiled, but my smile faded when I thought about Riven. I let out a small sigh, the girls noticed and felt worried.

"Everything omay Musa?" Bloom said in a worried face

"I'm okay, just a little tired that's all." I lied, I really hate lying to my friends but looking at their worried faces makes me lie of how I feel.

"Well you should get some rest, we'll visit you again first thing tomorrow." Flora said while the two went to the door.

I was still thinking about Riven, but I know I shouldn't it's been a year. I went to sleep and managed to take my mind off of him.

-RIVEN'S POV-

Me and the guys were still awake, I was at the bed lying down while they were sitting at the lounge talking about something. I lightly opened the door to atleast hear them a little bit.

"I really don't like that Melissa one bit." Said in a harsh voice Brandon

"Well, if Riven's happy with her we shouldn't intrude with his relationship." Said Nabu

"But the thing is, he doesn't know what happens out of the Melissa and Riven wonderland. He doesn't know that when he turns his back Musa gets hurt because of Melissa." Helia said while drawing on his sketch pad.

"I don't know if Riven is playing dumb or is dumb in love but he hasn't noticed anything." Said the prince of Eraklyon.

"Well, whatever it is we shouldn't talk about it. Riven's inlove with someone and if we intrude he'll sure be mad." Nabu pointing out.

I heard what the guys all said, maybe I am dumb or something. I can't stop thinking about Musa, she's injured and it's because of my girlfriend. I decided to go to sleep and fix these things tomorrow.


	3. She's Back

-MUSA'S POV-

I woke up at I think 7 am and when I opened my eyes, the girls were circled around me.

"Good morning." All said in chorus

"Feeling better?" Tecna sked

"Yeah, a lot. Especially you guys are here." The girls and I hugged.

Maybe, it's not a bad thing that I can't be with Riven after all. I have great friends and lot of other people that support me. Nurse ophelia came in and said I was allowed to check out. The girls and I hung out since it was a Saturday. We went to the movies, Stella went shopping as usual, I went to the music store buying up new CD's. The day was great, I could never had any better, at last we went to a fast food diner and ate dinner.

" You had fun?" Asked Aisha

"Most awesome day ever." I smiled and ate.

"We're so glad you're okay." Flora said sweetly as usual.

" What did Melissa do to you?" Asked Bloom as she took a bite on her sandwich.

"Well, we were about to go down the ship Melissa came to me and said a few offensive things then I answered back, she then slapped me and I slapped her back. I ran away cause I didn't want anyone to see me cry." I said and looked down.

"What you did was right, she was the one who did it first." Stella said bursting with anger

" I may be the pixie of manners but I agree with Stella, being insulted and slapped at the same time, she should learn to act properly." Said Tune who everyone was surprised at her sudden reaction.

"I never thought I'll hear that from you Tune." I said in surprise

"I'm quiet irritaated at her, I'm sorry for my lack of manners I just couldn't stand it." Tune explained.

"It's okay Tune." I told her.

"So what are your plans now?" Aisha said while drinking her cola.

"Well, I am feeling better. I'll be in my normal agenda." I said

"You sure?" Tecna asked

"I'll be fine, I was just bruised and a bit burned." I pointed out

-BLOOM'S POV-

Stella elbowed me, giving me a signal she needed to talk.

"Excuse us for a minute girls." I said and went with Stella at the Comfort Room.

"What?" I asked Stella.

"I think Musa's fine from what I see, maybe we shouldn't intrude with her life." Stella explained.

"I know, but maybe we could atleast help her find the right guy if you don't agree with Riven." I suggested

"Not bad, but I did that months ago and she turned all of them down." Stella said disappointed.

"It's gonna be harder than I thought." I said with a sigh

"How about we make Melissa get out of the picture first then we can plan everything out." Stella grinned, actually it wasn't that bad but the problem was we can't just break Riven and Melissa up, it has to be their decision.

We went back to our table and finished, we then went back to Alfea, Musa was happy this day we all noticed that she was back to her old self. When she was asleep all of us went out of the rooms to talk over the plan.

-RIVEN'S POV-

It's our one year anniversary, Melissa and I went to diferrent places but she was the only one who was enjoying, I can't get my mind off on what Bloom and the guys said. I love Musa, she's my weakness I can't see her hurt or with someone else.

"I need help from someone who knows her head to toe, Aha! Lia."

(Info: Lia is my made up character, in this story she is Musa's little sister)

"You said my name?"Lia said appearing out of no where.

"You scared me kid." I said

"Well this kid was on a mission, but heard a call and left right over. Now tell me what made you summon me?" Lia asked with crossed arms.

"You know that I told you I love your sister right?" I asked to see if she remembers.

"Why would I forget? That was exactly this date time but a few seconds behind schedule." She said while looking all serious and strict.

"Well, you also do know I have a girlfriend right?" I asked once again

"Well that's why I hated you in the first place you played with my sister." She said annoyed

"Well I'm inlove with her, but I can't get Melissa off my butt." I said hastily

"Look, if you really like my sister, you should start by doing the right thing here." She said maturely. "I better go, my friends can't stop those monsters without me."Lia then left in a blink of an eye. I thought of what she said, make things right, what do I have to make right?

-BLOOM'S POV-

We were all at the lounge and Lia came back.

"Hey girls, worked like a charm. I can hear his thoughts and what I can say is he really is dumb."Lia said with a look.

"What is he thinking of?". We all asked

"He doesn't understand what I said, he said "What will I have to do? I don't even know what I did wrong.".

"Not thinking enough is not a good character of a young lad." Tune said with a huff

"Well, I did my part. I need to get back to my friends. Bye." Lia then left .

All of us had no ideas of how to bring the 2 together.

"I really think we should let destiny take it's course." Flora suggested

"Yeah, it's easier if we just wait and see what Magix Destiny has instored for them." Tecna agreeing to Flora

"We can help her in another way."Flora added

"Maybe, *yawning* let's just talk about this tomorrow" Stella said all sleepy.

We all went to bed hoping Magix would make Musa's destiny good for her.

-NEXT DAY-RED FOUNTAIN-GUY'S POV-

The boys were all at the lounge,except Riven he wasn't an early bird,the boys talked about Riven again thinking isn't it obvious. The girls told them everything they knew last night.

"Riven should really make his move now, he just keeps on breaking someone's heart if he continues his so called RELATIONSHIP." Brandon said emphasizing the word relationship

"He really is blind minded." Helia added

"Well, if he doesn't make a move he'll have to say I DO in the next 5 years, I heard Melissa wanted to marry Riven 5 years from now." Nabu said making the others look at him and say..

"How'd you knew that?" The others asked their wizard friend

"I overheard them talk last night when you all went to bed." He pointed out

"Well, if he really does LOVE Melissa, we have no choice but to be happy with that brown headed fairy." Sky said looking upto the ceiling.

"I feel sorry for Musa though, but it may be best if she'll meet someone else." Timmy said feeling sorry

"Yeah." They all said

-AT ALFEA-MUSA'S POV-

I woke up and quietly sneeked out of the dorm, I feel so great right now but I still had a few things in my mind. I went on walk to lake Cracaluce and sat down at a rock, I was humming and then I felt someone close and I turned around it was a guy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologizing

"It's okay, I was just going to leave anyway." I said trying to not look akward

" My name is Beralt, but you could call me Beat." Reaching his hand out

"I'm Musa, nice to meet you." I said shaking hands with him.

"So you're the famous Musa, I heard so much about you at Red Fountain." Beat said

"Thanks."I had nothing else to say

"I'm a DJ at the club at Magix, I could really need a few tips of making tunes." He said in a cheery tone

"Sure, I'll check my sched." I said before leaving.

"See you." He said while I leave into the blue.

I have to admit, he looks like a cool guy. A person who speaks my language, and acts my way. I went back to my room and wrote something in my diary

I met someone today, his name is Beat(Beralt is his real name) we have common traits, he's a DJ at a club, he asked me to help him with some tunes sometimes. Magix Destiny is turning

I closed my diary and went off to the Library, tomorrow we have a test and I really need to pass.

-TECNA'S POV-

I saw Musa write something in her Diary, I know it's invading her privacy but maybe it's something we need to know. I got her diary and unlocked it, I flipped the pages to see her latest entry. After reading it, I felt happy that Musa's Destiny is getting better. I went out of the room sitting at the couch next to Flora and the others, no Musa, we just thought she might be at the Library studying for tomorrows test. I told everyone about what I read in **Musa's** Diary and they felt happy for her, that atleast her luck's turning around.


	4. Battle in the Woods

-BLOOM'S POV-

We are happy for Musa, she found a way to get Riven off her mind, I think, it's 8 am Sunday, we don't have any plans cause tomorrow we had a big test on Prof. Avalon's class. Musa came back and had her headphones on and was humming with whatever song that was played. She went straight to the room she shared with Tecna and layed down at her bed to study. We all went to see how she was doing and from what we see she's fine, but Stella ruined it.

"So Musa, how was Beat?" Stella said with a small grin

I can tell Musa was shocked yet angry, and I said to myself "Oh Stella".

"How did you- you read my Diary?! "Musa said with a loud voice

"We...uh...I mean.."Stella muttered.

The others face palmed their selfs.

"You all read my Diary?" Musa started to cry.

"We're sorry sweetie." Flora said trying to get close to her

"I thought I knew you guys better than this! I was wrong!" Musa bursted out of anger

"Winx Enchantix!" She said and transformed, she flew out of the balcony and went deep into the woods.

"You just really had to tell her, don't you?" Aisha said to Stella

"I'm sorry okay, it just slipped out of my mouth." Stella said acting all innocent

"You messed things up and say it just slipped out of your mouth?!" Aisha harshly protested

"I told you I was sorry!" Stella yelled

The two went to war, and we couldn't stop the two.

"Guys." Flora said softly,"Guys." She said a bit louder, "You guys stop it!" Flora then shouted." You guys know better than this, stop okay?! None of this helps anything." We've never seen Flora so furious, but she was right we do know better than this.

-FLORA'S POV-

I couldn't stand fights, people going to war is just not right. I went to the Balcony.

"Magic Winx Enchantix!" I said and transformed, I'll try to find Musa somehow.

-MUSA'S POV-

I flew deep into the woods, no one would see me there. I cried and cried, I let all the emotions out. I heard branches break, someone was coming to me, I stood on attack mode. When the vision was clear I saw Flora.

" We're sorry Musa, we invaded your privacy." She said, I could never get mad at Flora, no one could get mad at Flora. She went beside me and I started burst into tears, I couldn't help myself, Flora patted my back.

"Let it all out." She then said

A few moments later the tears were running no more, we heard a laugh, an evil laugh, we turned around and saw...Darcy

" Hello Fairies!" She said Harshly

"What do you want Darcy?!" I said,ready to attack.

"Oh, I was just around the neighborhood and said, Hey why not visit a few neighbors!" She then was shooting her Dark Clouds at us. We managed to dodge it and Flora and I made our move.

"Green Luxurios Ivy!" Flora had hit Darcy a bit hard

"Enchantix Amplifier!" I then hit her directly at the face.

Darcy was hit very hard, and I think she can't handle it anymore. I spoke to soon, she then flew up and was aiming right at me, but I was saved by a flame sphere- wait this is Bloom's Fire Flame Sphere. I was saved.

"Try and get closer I'll hit you with everything I got!" Bloom said energizing up a fire ball.

"Fine! You win right now Winx but that won't last!" Darcy said getting up, she flew away.

I felt my head ache and I then fell down to the ground, everything was blurry and then it went all black.

-FLORA'S POV-

"Oh no! Musa!" I said, she was bleeding from behind, I guess Darcy did something when we weren't looking at her yet!

"What happend?!" All of them said with worried faces.

"I think Darcy did something when weren't looking at her yet." I said while supporting her head.

"Fairy Dust!"Aisha said and used her fairy dust on Musa's back, she wasn't bleeding but she still wasn't awake

" Let's just take her to the Infirmary, maybe they know what to do." Tecna suggested.

We all flew Musa back to Alfea, at the infirmary...

Ophelia: She's fine, she'll just need to rest for awhile.

"Oh, thank goodness." Stella said in relief

"I you'll excuse me girls I'll be going." Ms. Ophelia left while all of us were so focused on Musa

"That's the second time this week." Said Aisha who was leaning against the wall.

"We should really tell Lia this."Bloom said, then out of nowhere Lia and Kate were right infront of us (Info:Kate made up character)

" I heard my name-*gasped* what happend?!" She said in panic

"Darcy." We all said in chorus

"I could sense a trail of dark magic Lia." Kate said

"Hmm... It seems like someone has casted or someone was spelled by an Anonaganos Spell." Lia said while holding onto Musa

"What's a Anonaganos Spell?" Stella asked with a confused face

"A Anonaganos Spell is a dark kind of sleeping spell, it makes people have nightmares and be very terrorized. When the spell has fully over taken the persons mind, he/she will die." Kate explained briefly

"Can fairy dust fix that?" I asked nervously.

"As long as it hasn't been an hour since the person has fainted." Lia answered

All of us sighed in relief.

"I know how to wake her up." Lia said while looking for something in a small purse that magically appeared, she had a treadmill , a scooter, and all sorts of big stuff. She finally found what she needed, it was a mp3 player, wondered why, she then played a song, took it beside Musa's ear. Few seconds later, her eyes began to flutter and she woke up.

"What happend?" Musa asked while rubbing her head

"Told you it would work." Lia said while making all the stuff she pulled out of the purse disappear.

"Lia, what are you doing here?" Musa said while hugging her dear sister

"Oh, I was just around and said, hey why not go into Alfea's infirmary and check on my sister." Lia said sarcastically.

"Haha, funny." Musa then rubbed Lia's head

"What song did you play?" Bloom asked

"Uhm... I rather not say, Musa doesn't like to talk about it." Lia looked down in dissapointment.

"Lia, we have to go." Kate said, in a blink of an eye they were gone.

"We're sorry Musa, we didn't mean to destroy your priivacy." Aisha said

"It's okay girls, I'm sorry I acted that way." Musa then apologized.

"We read another thing in your diary Musa." Tecna said

Musa didn't got mad this time instead she just listened

"Why didn't you tell us that you told Melissa about your whole conffession?" Stella said sitting beside Musa at the bed.

"I had no one to talk to, didn't you read that part?" Musa said with crossed arms

"We also read your promise." Bloom said getting closer

"I didn't want you guys to feel what I've been through." Musa explained

"We know, we just wanted to thank you." Aisha said hugging Musa

All of us gave Musa a hug, nurse Ophelia came in and said she can check out now if she feels much better.


	5. A Very Simple Break Up

- RIVEN'S POV-

I let out a big sigh, still wondering what thing I have to make right. I layed down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling that was colored midnight blue, looking at it makes me think about Musa. I wondered if she's okay, I haven't heard from her in days. Helia came in and was looking at his sketch pad.

"Hey Helia." I said still laying down

"What?" He said not looking at me

"Do you know anything I did wrong, like a big mistake?" I said asking him my question

"If it's the biggest mistake in your life, yes, why?" Helia then turned around to me

"What mistake was that?" I asked sitting

"You better find out yourself bro, if you really want her you'll do it." He said leaving to the door

If I really want her? Who is- Musa! I need to fix things with Melissa then I'll be with Musa.

I finally get it, boy I'm stupid. I dialed Melissa's phone number, few seconds she answered.

"Hi Riv." Melissa said

"Uhm... Melissa we need to talk, meet me at the front of Alfea in 15 minutes." I said in a rush

"Sure, see you." She said while hanging up.

I went to the front of Alfea waiting for Melissa, while I was waiting I saw Musa with her friends, she looked at me then quickly turned away. I saw Melissa running to me and gave me a hug.

-BLOOM'S POV-

We all saw Riven with that Melissa girl, public display, eeeeww!

"Melissa should really know to hide her deep affections in public ." said Stella with crrossed arms.

"A proper lady should know how to behave in public places." The pixie of manners added

"Let's just give it a rest, it's their problem not ours." Musa joked, we were all surprised at her reaction but then followed her advice. She was taking it easily, not being affected by Melissa and Riven at all. We went to the dorm, Musa was doing fine, she played her flute a few times with happy tunes.

"You seem happy today Musa." I said

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" She playfully answered

"You didn't seem to care about Riven now." Stella said

"Well, I thought things through. I shouldn't push myself to something that I know won't happen at all, besides, I don't like Riven anymore." She happily said

"You sure?" Aisha asked

"Yeah, Riven's got a girlfriend. Magix Destiny will make things different for me." She said

"We're are glad you feel better Musa." Flora said patting Musa's back

-RIVEN'S POV-

Me and Melissa went to the park afterwards, we sat at a bench and that's when I decided to tell her the truth.

"Melissa I'm sorry, but I want to break up with you." I said trying not to be harsh

"Why?! Is there someone else?!" She said in anger

"I never liked you Melissa, you had an attitude our whole relationship!" I said loudly

"It's Musa isn't it?!" She yelled

"Don't bring her up!" I yelled back

We yelled at each other,good thing no one was there to see it

-BEAT'S POV-

I heard people yell, I went to the spot where I heard it. I saw Riven and Melissa, I guess Riven was played on by Melissa jelousy tricks like what she did to me . I went to them and spoke.

"You're doing it again aren't you?" I said trying not to get much of the other guy's attention

"Why do you care? I broke up with you a year ago!" She said harshly

"You know her Beat?" Riven asked, I nodded

"She's my ex-girlfriend, I broke up with her because she just plays with her boyfriends to make other people jelous." I explained

Riven turned to Melissa, angry and furios.

"Are you telling me that you just hooked up with me to hurt Musa?! I thought you two were friends?!" He said furiously

"So what if I did? "She said pushing Riven back

"Then you'll have to deal with me" it was a girl in fairy form

"And who are you, a big version of a pixie?*laughing*" Melissa said with a laugh

"I'm Lia, the guardian fairy of balance. I guess you better move along before it goes uneven here!" The girl said and Melissa left

"Thanks Lia, you got here just in time, for a minute ther I didn't mind hitting a girl." Riven said speaking to Lia

"No probs, I was off to see my sister but heard a lack of harmony around here." She said

I went off, not letting them know.

-RIVEN'S POV-

I gotta thank Beat later, right now I have unfinished breaking up business

"Lia, could you pull my GIRLFRIEND here?" I asked sarcastically

"Sure." She said while stomping her foot a few times and then Melissa flew back infront of me.

"Just to make it clear, we are through." I said pushing her back, Lia stomped her foot again and Melissa flew away.

"Good thing you finally realized to do that, but I gues you'll have a hard time getting my sister." She said with a disappointed face

"Why not?" I asked curiously

"I heard her thoughts, she finally moved on from you but her heart still beats it's love for you. The hard part is that she would deny, all of your this and thats." She pointed out

"Well, I hope Magix Destiny will help me do this. I'll do whatever it takes." I said confidently.


	6. Adventure Underwater (twist)

-ALFEA-BLOOM'S POV-

We were all bored, Musa took a nap. We waited for something to really happen, but when we wanted a adventure, we didn't expect Musa to get kidnapped.

"Hahahahaha!" An evil laughed crossed the rooms

We went straight to Musa, she was in the arms of a man,she was struggling to get free but couldn't.

"Musa!" We all screamed and looked as the man turned to us

"The Winx if I may guess." The man grinned evilly

"Let her go!" Stella ordered

"Why would I, you don't own her right?" He evilly joked

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Aisha impatiently asked for answers

"I am known in many names, but mostly called as Darkon, brother of Darkar." He said evilly

"What do you want from Musa?!"Tecna said in anger

"I just needed her life to power up an evil scheme that's all, and besides she is gorgeous." He said while carrying our friend

"Lia!" We all screamed

Lia then came

"*Gasped* Darkon!" Lia gasped

"Oh, hello Lia. We meet again." He said joking around

"Put my sister down you monster!" Lia shouted

"Oh dear Lia, you're too young to understand why I don't want to." He evilly grinned

Darkon then left without a trace, bringing Musa along with him. Lia began to cry.

"Don't worry Lia, we'll find Musa." Aisha said trying to comfort Lia

"Darkon wants to get his hands on the Omnix."Lia said but she still was crying

"What's the Omnix?" All of us asked.

"It's like the Codex, but the Omnix is more powerful than the Codex. Our family has the Omnix, me, Musa and Mom. Darkon went to me first, but I managed to defeat him." Lia explained still upset

"Why does he want it so badly?" Flora asked

"The Omnix has the power to make people change, touch people's hearts." Lia said looking down " But that isn't the only reason. Darkon had his eye on Mom before so now he's after Musa but I don't know why."

"We have to do something before he rips the Omnix out of Musa!" Stella panicked

"I know, but how would we know where he has taken Musa?" I said

"I can call Kate, she knows every persons move on her search parameter." Lia said

Then Kate came out of nowhere.

"Lia, you called?" Kate asked

"I need you to track Darkon, ASAP." Lia ordering Kate to hurry

"Well, he's at his hideout." Kate responded quickly

"And where's that?" Tecna and Flora asked

"At a place at Earth underwater." Kate and Lia answered

"And where is that?" Stella asked

"The deepest trench." Kate answered

"His hideout is about 60 feet underwater." Lia added

"Let's get help from the guys, we'll need transportation." Tecna suggested

"Call them and tell them to hurry because it's an emergency." I said while gently tapping Lia's back

The boys arrived 3 minutes later, we all then boarded the ship.

"Good thing you decided not to bring your girlfriend here." Stella said rudely

"I already broke up with Melissa, she's not my girlfriend anymore." Riven pointed out

"Glad you decided to, I was getting annoyed with the public display you two've been putting up." Stella added

"So girls, what's the emergency about?' Brandon asked

"Well, Musa was kidnapped by Darkon. He's the brother of Darkar, and he's after the Omnix." Aisha explained

"I thought the Omnix power came from a generation of women on Melody." Timmy said while maneuvering the ship

"And that generation of women was my family." Lia sarcastically added

"Oh." Said all the guys

"So, are we there yet?" Stella acted so impatient

"Almost." Sky said looking down the ocean

"How would you know? There's millions of miles of water here." Aisha said

"I just get the feeling." Sky said still looking down

"Okay, we're now directly above Darkon's hideout." Kate said

"It will take us days to swim 60 ft. Down." Tecna complained

"Well, if your in Enchantix. We'll give you the temporary power of Sirenix." Lia explained

"Sirenix is the power of the ocean, we can swim underwater and go to the infinite ocean if we would like." Aisha added

(I'll explain in the end of the story why Sirenix is here)

"Well, let's give it a go." I said

"Balance and Control!" Lia and Kate shouted

We then were hit by a beam of good energy

"Now let's go try this out." Stella said excitedly

"Magic Winx, Sirenix" we all said together with Lia and Kate

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sky asked

"Well, we'll just call you we need help." I said

"Guys have these marks of Aura's, each Aura represents a certain ability." Kate added

We then flew out of the ship and dived right into the ocean

"Sirenix is cool, I wish I could stay like this forever." Stella said while swimming down

"We will someday, if ever." Flora answered

In a matter of minutes we have reached a cave in a shape of Darkon's head.

"I guess this is Darkon's hide out." Tecna muttered

"Sure looks like it." Aisha said while looking at the cave

We went in the cave, it was dry in the inside. We went looking for Musa, few rooms later we found her.

-FLORA'S POV-

We found Musa in the biggest room of Darkon, her clothes were ripped,she had a few bruises, and she was tied to the wall (tied on the arms and legs against the wall)

"Oh no!" We all whispered

"What did the monster do to her?!" Stella whispered

"I don't know, but we've got to stop him before he does something else." Bloom said

"Let me go!" Musa struggled

"How many times do I have to tell you, No!" Darkon then slapped Musa

"We need back up Lia." Kate whispered

"Call Ella and- ." being cut by the sudden appearance of Ella

"You called?" Ella (another make up character) whispered

"Yes, we have to use the strength we have along with the powers of the pilars." Lia then whispered

"What do we do?" Aisha asked

"Free Musa, some of you help us fight Darkon." Lia ordered

We then went through the plan.

"Darkon, let go of my sister!" Lia shouted

"Ah, you again. I see you came here to defeat me." Darkon said evilly

"Duh, you're the evil guy her bu'cko." Stella said

"Let's do this fairly, let's fight 5 against 1. Sound fair?!" Darkon said

"Yeah, we'll take on your challenge." Bloom said

Meanwhile, we were trying to free Musa

"Girls, thank goodness your here." She said in relief

"Let me take care of the chains, Naiad's attack." Aisha spelled

"New power I see, let me guess that's the temporary 24 hour transformation period Lia gave you?" Musa asked

"Yeah." Tecna answered

"Well then, I'll transform myself. Magic Winx Sirenix!" Musa said and transformed

"Come on, let's go help the others." I said

"Dragon Kick!" Bloom attacked Darkon

"Need help?" Aisha said

" A little maybe." Stella said

"Winx all together." Bloom said

"Sirenix Convergence!" We all said

It knocked Darkon out of his feet, we were about to leave but when Darkon intended to hit Bloom, Musa blocked the spell and was hit directly.

"Hahahahaha!" Darkon laughed evilly

"I had enough of you! Harmony Chord!" Lia has hit Darkon very intense, Darkon then disappeared

Lia then fell down of exhaustion

"Third time this week, I had enough infirmary!" Stella complained

"Her head is so hot, she's like having a fever." I said while feeling Musa's head.

"I think Darkon used a Daravenes spell, she has the symptoms." Ella said

"What's a Daravenes spell." We all asked

"It's a depression spell, makes people look like yhey have fever but deep inside the person they are depressed." Lia answered

"What would she get depressed about?" Aisha questioned

"Not being with Riven?" Stella suggested

We all looked at her, some think maybe some think not

"Could be, but how would we know?" Tecna asked

"Actually, I know. You see, through the Omnix I could tap in to the person's inner feelings." Lia answered

"Give it a go." Bloom said

"Omnix!" Lia yelled, we then saw a glowing ball. It showed visions about what Musa sees and feels. We saw a vision of her crying when she saw Riven and Melissa kiss. We felt sorry for her, few more visions showed up and we saw the most reaveling one. She wrote something on her diary it said:

I finally thought things through, I got him out of my mind but still he is the one that my heart beats. I know it's not right but to hide such a feeling but I'll do my best trying to find someone else. Magix Destiny always finds a way.


	7. Confessions

-STELLA'S POV-

I completely know what she meant, like it wasn't obvious. Okay I admit, I didn't actually know what it meant, okay. So, we took Musa to the ship, it was a little hard cause we needed to swim her up. When we reached the ship, we laid her down and said to the boys to take off.

"What happend to her?" Mr. Grumpy pants asked

"She was hit by a depression spell, she looks like she has a fever but insisde she's depressed with something for some reason." My bestfriend Bloom explained

"How can we cure or wake her up?" Asked Mr. Grumpy pants again

"Well, two choices. One, we will have to find the unfindable Zmistic of unfindableness, Two, someone has to tell her through my Omnix powers a deep secret about her, or something that would meant the world to her when you tell her." Lia explained

I for once think that choice #2 was the only choice we have, unless a certain someone has HIS mind on finding the unfindable

"The second choice is the only thing we could do." Said a sad Aisha

"And we only have a day before the depression takes over fully." Kate explained while showing us a graph thingy

"Well, who would confess?" Our Techno fairy asked

All eyes were on Smirky Pants, he then replied with a frown

"What?" He said grumpily

"You." We all pointed at him then to Musa

"Why me?" He said in reply

We all then crossed arms then tried to make a point

"Alright, I'll do it." He said lazily

"Well it's about time." I complained

"Easy Stella." Flora said trying to calm me down

"Lia, put up whatever you need." Aisha said to Lia

"Omnix!". Lia shouted

After awhile a big kind of chamber thingy appeared

"And what am I suppose to do in that?" The grumpy one said

"Look Riven, if you enter that chamber you'll spiritually enter Musa's mind and thoughts. Apperantly Musa would be there, the inner her." The geeky specialist explained

"And your supposed to tell the inner her something she didn't knew or would mean the world." Ella added

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up." Riven said grumpily as usual.

He then entered the chamber, then we all sat back and waited

-RIVEN'S POV-

I entered Musa's mind, it had all sorts of things about music. I then saw her, she was at the middle of the whole thing and had her long hair down and wore a silky pink dress. She looked gorgeous, I wanted to touch her and feel her around me but when I turned to see her she was upset. Well it was a depression spell. I went to her.

"Musa?" I said

She turned to me and looked surprised

"Riven? What are you doing here?" She asked in a sweet and angelic voice

"I came to tell you something." I said nervously

"What?" She asked again

"I Love You Musa." I whispered to her ear

She looked shocked, and her face was blushing red

"You can't, you have a girlfriend." She said disappointed

"I already broke up with her, I was never happy with being with Melissa. I wanted to be with you Musa." I said to her

Everything was turned white and started to fade away, evwn Musa.

-AISHA'S POV-

We've been waiting for hours and still none of them woke up. We then saw Riven go out of the chamber.

"Told you she wouldn't wake up." Riven said grumpily

"But her fever is gone." Flora said positively

We then saw Musa move then her eyes flutter, then she woke up

"What happend?" She said rubbing her head

"You woke up!" Lia said while hugging her sister

"Do you remember anything in your mind, or have you dreamt about something?" Tecna asked

"Well, I had a dream but it was very blurry." Musa answered

"Well, the important thing is that you're okay." I said cheering her up

"And that we didn't went to the infirmary this time." Stella added

"Now, let's go back to Alfea." Bloom said sitting down

-MUSA'S POV-

Riven sat next to me but I didn't minded him, but still I gapped away from him a bit. He then went to me closer and closer, he scooted nearer and nearer to me.

"Okay Riven, what's up?" I asked him

"What? I was just sitting down." He defended

"Okay, but how does that explain why you keep on getting close to me?" I said a bit frustrated

"Nothing, nothing okay?" He said grumpily.

I thought to myself, how does Melissa get along with this guy? We got to Alfea 3 hours later, I slept a half the trip.

"Finally, back at Alfea!" Stella said

"I'll go take a walk girls." I said as I leave to go to the lake nearby

I walked to the lake and sat down, I was thinking alot lately cause I've been putting the girls through alot of things. I then heard steps coming towards me, then I turned around and saw Riven all frowned up, still I kept wondering how Melissa stays with that dude.

"What do you want?" I asked him trying not to burst in anger

"Look, I just want to talk." He said gently

I never heard a calm Riven before.

"About what?" I asked as I face him

"About the whole Melissa thing." He said looking ashamed

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for slapping your girlfriend Riven, I didn't mean it." I straightly apologized

"No Musa, I was about to tell you I broke up with her." Riven said holding me on my shoulders

"What?" I said confused

"I broke up with her Musa, because I love you." He said in sincere eyes

I didn't know what to say, I don't even know how to react and then I just blushed

"Finally!" A familiar voice said

"Stella!" And it was the others, they were there the whole time

"Sorry." Said an embarassed Stella

"We'll just leave." Aisha said while the others pull Stella away

When Riven and I were all alone I still can't make things up in my mind, I felt confused yet I still don't want Riven back, I've moved on with him, now he's the one after me and I am the reason for Melissa and Riven's break up.

"Look Musa don't think about me and Melissa, I want to be with you." Riven said while caressing my cheek

I love the feeling but I put his hand away.

"Riven please, I don't want other people to think that I'm the cause of your break up." I said turning around trying not to cry.

He spinned me around so I would land on his chest, he gave me a hug. I couldn't break free so I just started to cry

"I don't care what they say, I love you Musa." He said to me

He lifted my chin up so I would face him, he then touched my lips with his and had a very passionate kiss. It lasted for a few seconds and then we parted.

"Riven, I don't know." I said looking down

"You like me and I like you, there's nothing wrong with that Musa." He said to me

"No Riven, I... I just don't think I should right now, I'm sorry." I said as I walk away

He then held my hand to stop me from walking.

"I know you need time Musa, I'll never give up on you." He said caressing my cheek.

"Thanks for understanding Riven." I said as I turned away.

I then went back to the dorm, I just hope Stella doesn't ask.

"So what happend?!" Stella shouted, that made me fall down because I was surprised

"Stella please." I said trying to convince her not to ask

"Come on, tell us!" She said again

I was getting iritatted

"Stella I don't want to talk about it!" I said while the others seem to worry

"Fine!" She yelled and went to her room

I sat down, making the others look concerned

"Musa, what's wrong?" Tecna asked

"I just need time to think." I said in a low voice

"What about?" Flora asked s she sat next to me

I told them everything what Riven and I talked about, and when I was done they seem to have agreed with my decision

"We know it's a hard time for you Musa, but we're here for you cause we're your friends." Bloom said giving me a hug

"We'll always be there for you." Aisha added

"Thanks you guys, I really need to thank you." I said while giving them all a hug

"You're the one to be thanked, you're the one who saved me from Darkon's spell." Bloom said

"You feel better?" Lia said coming out of nowhere

"Of course I am, I'm better than you think." I said to my little baby sister

"We'll make sure she'll stay that way Lia." Aisha said

"Dad called, he said you should get some rest." Lia told me

"Yes doc'." I said teasing her

I then gave her a big hug

"I'm sorry I got you through that, if I haven't known that Darkon wasn't defeated , he wouldn't have gone to get you." Lia said while she started to cry

I took her up beside me and wiped her tears

"It was none of your fault Lia, you did what you could." I said, then I kissed her on her forehead

"I just wish I knew." Lia said still looking upset

"No need to worry sweetie, everything's fine now." Flora then came up to her


	8. Secret Relationship

-MUSA'S POV (CONTINUATION)

Lia felt better as I could see. Few hours passed and everyone except me took a short nap, it was 6pm, Lia slept on the couch beside me. I couldn't stop thinking about Riven, is it really true? But what if Melissa will get me for hooking up with her ex boyfriend? I just couldn't get that out of my nind, well if Magix Destiny has her own plans, I better not intrude.

"Musa." I heard someone say

I looked around and saw no one

"Musa." There is it again.

I stood up and went to the balcony and looked around, someone pulled me down! I thought I was gonna fall, then I noticed that I was on a leva bike. The bike went down and the person who was calling me was Riven.

"Riven, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I really want to talk to you... Alone." He said while he pulled me to his leva bike

He drove us to the lake, we then sat down at a log

"Look Musa, I want to get to know you much better." He said

"You already know how I am, how I act, and you usually see me on every mission." What else is there to ask?" I asked confused

"No, know you the real you." He said

I stared at him and started to think very deeply.

"Okay." I responded

We talked for an hour or two, it was 8pm and I really needed to gwt back to Alfea.

"You know Riven, I really didn't knew you that well as I thought." I said to him

"I never knew those emotions were in me." He said smirking

"Oh... Uhm... Riven." I said shyly

He turned to me

"I... I need to get back to Alfea, it's past curfew." I said nervously

"Sure, I 'll accompany you." He said to me

-RIVEN'S POV-

I really have to admit, I love how Musa looks, she hypnotizes me. I took her back to Alfea at her room balcony.

"Thanks Riven." She said acting shy

"No biggy." I said

She then gave me a small peck on the cheek

"Oh! I'm sorry Riven, I didn't really-"

"No, it's okay Muse." I said to her

"Muse?" She asked confused

"You inspire me, so I'll call you Muse." I explained

"Oh." The only thing she said while blushing "Well... Uhm... I gotta go... See you." She said still blushing

"Yeah, I'll see you." I said.

She went inside and I went back to Red Fountain

-MUSA'S POV-

I feel so embarassed, I kissed Riven! Okay it was on the cheek, but hey he isn't my boyfriend. Well he is a boy and he is my friend. As I went inside, the girls were asleep if I could guess cause Tec's already switched off.

"Hey sister." A whispering girl said

I turned and saw Lia

"Where did you go?" She asked hesitantly

"You shouldn't know." I told her

"But I know you were with Riven, I even saw you kiss him sis." She said

I blushed, trying not to be affected but I blushed.

"You can never lie to me sis." she added

"Okay, but don't tell the others about that." I told her to promise

"Okay." She answered "I need to go back to my friends, Ella said she had the sqiud problem." She said as she gave me a hug before she left.

Lia left, now I am here thinking of Riven. Argh! I just can't take him off my mind! Maybe I still like Riven. Oh...

-RIVEN'S POV-

I realy admire Musa, that's something I can't tell anyone. I couldn't sleep a wink, I just want Musa to agree. But what can I do to get her? Well Magix Destiny always has it's twist and turns.

The next day I woke up at around 5:00 am, I'm not the guy who always wakes up at this time, but today was different.

"Hey Riven, you look refreshed." My friend Nabu said

"What have you done with the real Riven?" Brandon asked me, but I didn't get mad at all

"Riven is expressing his happiness through acting very happy and chipper." Helia smartly answered

"Well, what made you expressive your Grumpiness?" Sky said with a laugh

"Let's just say that Melissa left the building and someone is approaching the target." I said with a smirk

Everyone looked at me with smiles and smirks

"It's Musa isn't it?" Brandon said, I then nodded

Everyone patted me and looked swell.

"We're happy for you bro'." Nabu said

"But don't mess up this time." Helia added

"I won't do the same mistake this time." I said surely

School ended and we had the rest of the day off, I was planning on seeing Musa and maybe get the yes I wanted. I went to Alfea and went straight to Winx's dorm, Aisha opened the door and almost everyone there was shocked to see me, except Musa who seems to be out somewhere.

"Uhm... Hi, I was looking for Musa." I said looking like a man who was lost for years

"She went to the lake." Bloom said

"Thanks." I said before running to go find Musa

I went to the lake and I saw Musa, she was lying on the grass sleeping I think, she turned and I saw her, she looked as beautiful as a godess. I stepped on a branch which eventually woke her up.

"Riven?" She said softly while sitting down

"Oh... Uh... Hi Musa." I said embarassed

"What are you doing here?" She asked with the voice of an angel

"Well, why are you sleeping here?" I returned a question

"I feel relaxed here in this time of day, so why are you here?" She said

"I went here to see you." I answered

"Why? Don't tell me you want me and you to be." She said a bit annoyed

"Uh... *sigh* It's not like that, I just wanted you to know I was serious and I would never give up." I said in a serious bit grumpy tone

"That's sweet Riven, but I don't know about this." She said nervously

"I know, but you're the one I wanna be with." I said

"Oh Riven." She looked down

"I love you Musa." I lifted her chin up to face me

I then gave her a kiss, she then responded. Few minutes later we parted.

"I love you too Riven." Musa said to me

"Will you be my girl?" I asked her holding her hand

"Yes." She chuckled in the most angelic voice

We then hugged and went back to Alfea. We decided to not tell anyone about me and Musa, especially Stella.

-BLOOM'S POV-

Amore and the other pixies came back after spying on Riven and Musa

"So romantic."Amore said

"What did you see?" Stella eagerly asked

"They're officially together." Chatta answered

"Oh my gosh! This is so a juicy headline!" Stella shouted

"Stella!" We all shouted at her

"You can't just tell everyone, Melissa might go after Musa." Aisha pointed out

"It took us forever to get everything in this plan in place." Tecna said

"But still, the whole Darkon thing made it longer." Flora said

"Whatever, I have to tell the guys this!" Stella shouted

"Stella!" We yelled

Musa then came in smiling and looks happy

"So Musa how's-" Aisha covered Stella's mouth right when Stella was about to say Riven

"What?" Musa asked

"Oh nothing, don't mind Stella, she's not herself today." I lied

"O-kay, well I'll go now." Musa said heading to her room, I guess she'll change into her pj's.

"Don't ruin this for Musa." Tecna whispered angrily to Stella

"Musa's already happy and we should not intrude with her life." Flora added

"Fine." Stella said disappointed

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something." Someone said from behind us... It was Lia

"Oh hey Lia, what's up?" Aisha asked

"Riven called and said needed help." She said

"Why'd he call you? All of us are here." Stella complained

"I know, I told him that but he said I was the sister so I needed to know." Lia crossed her arms

"We have another task?" I asked


	9. Date with Magix Destiny

-BLOOM'S POV (CONTINUATION)-

"I think so." Aisha said

"Well, what does he need help of?" Flora asked Lia

"He said he wants help setting up a date with Musa, and he also needs fashion advices both for him and Musa. I called Ella and said she'll do Riven's so I guess Stella's doing Musa's." Lia explained

"Yey!" Stella said

"So the rest of you I guess are left with all the props and place?" Lia turned to the rest of us

"Yeah." Tecna answered

"I think we should do the plan tomorrow, it's getting late and we still have a test to pass at Prof. Wiz Giz's class." I told everyone.

Everyone agreed and we turned to Lia she was gone, she always leaves without a goodbye. The next day when we all woke up, we gathered at the lounge. I saw everyone's eyes, they looked like they were up all night to study, except Musa who looked relaxed.

"Hey Musa, did you study?" I asked

"Yeah, I did days ago. I even wrote a whole summary of it." She answered cheerfully

"Good for you, all of us forgot about it." Aisha aid rubbing her eyes

"How will we know you really studied?" Stella asked suspiciously

"*handing over a notebook* Here, look for yourself." She said while handing over a notebook

We all looked at the notebook Musa handed over, well she did study. If you had read her summary, it was very detailed.

"Believe me?" She smirked

"Yeah." We all said amazed by Musa

"Dictate the first page if you really did study." Stella challenged Musa

Musa then dictated all the information in the first page without any mistake or error saying it.

"Okay now I believe." Stella said with eyes wide open

"I gotta go, my first class is at 7:30 and it's already 7:10." She said "See ya at Prof. Wiz Giz's class." She said leaving

"When did Musa start to study hard?" Stell asked us

"Uhm... I dont know, maybe ever since freshmen year?" Flora said sarcastically

"She gets the best grades." Tecna added

"Yeah, she looks like she spends time with us too much but actually she studies more than any of us." I said

"I know." Said Aisha

"Well, we better get ready for class or we'll be late." Said Flora who was a bit in a hurry to get to class

We all nodded at Flora and went to all our respective classes. A few hours later it was time for Prof. Wiz Giz's class.

"Hello students, today we will be having our test about..." Wiz Giz said " So, are you ladies ready? Well you should be, now let the test begin!" He said as test papers started appearing on our desks.

It's been an hour and the test was over, Wiz Giz took our papers and for a few minutes he checked our papers. He started to call out names and tell what grade they got.

"Amaryl C+! *handing over paper*, Bloom D!*handing over paper*, Stella F sad to say *handing over paper*." Wiz giz said handing over our papers, I think a D was enough but Stella had an F. I feel sad for her.

Later soon the names were almost to Musa's.

"Flora B+!*H.O.P*, And lastly Musa A+ because you did a great job briefly explaining the methods and answering them straight." Wiz Giz said

"Thank you." Musa answered

"Great job Musa." I whispered

"Yeah, you got the highest grade." Tecna also whispered

The bell rang

"Class dimissed." Wiz Giz said leaving

We then all headed out , me and the other girls except Musa needed to plan Riven's date so we need Musa to be distracted for now.

"So Musa I need you to come with me to the salon, the boutiques and all that you..errr.. I mean I need to." Stella said pretending she was the one who needs to go to all those places

"Uh... Sure." Musa said

"We'll go back to the dorm, we needed to finish something. See ya girls later." I said as me and the ithers run to our rooms

-MUSA'S POV-

I really hated going shopping with Stella, but now I really didn't mind because I changed. We went to the mall around 1:30 and I noticed that Stella has all the reservations for the spa, manicure, and salon for me and all the boutiques we went to I was the one who tried out clothes not her. This is getting very suspicious.

-BLOOM'S POV-

We all have set the date it was going to be near the lake, it was decorated by ribbons and trimmings. There was a mini stage and a table just for two, and by two I mean Musa and Riven.

"This looks great!" Aisha said complimenting the outcome of our hardwork

"And tonight's a full moon, it will be a starry night too." Tecna added while looking at her laptop

"So all we need to do is see if either Riven or Musa is ready." Lia said tired "Ella."

"Yes?" Ella came out of nowhere

"You done?" Lia asked

"Check yourself." Ella said snapping her fingers

Riven appeared wearing a good looking casual outfit ( You imagine th outfit, I'm not good with boy clothes)

"Voila! Riven's date face." Ella said laughing at the magenta headed specialist

"Seriously kid? I look ridiculous!" He complained

"Look, if you don't want that you can wear a rag, a sack, and a pair of flipflpos that have bites at the ends." Lia threatened Riven

"Okay chill, sheesh. You don't need to be scary kid." Riven said

"Now all we have to do is wait for Stella to pull Musa here." Aisha said

"That wouldn't be hard, as long as Stella doesn't ruin it for everyone." Tecna rolled her eyes

"I hope Magix Destiny will make things perfect." Flora added

"Don't expect me to drool over her okay?" Riven said grumpily

"Fine." We all said to him

"Now between you girls and me, I'll show tou what I want to give her." Riven said pulling out a small box from his pocket

"What's in that?" Flora asked looking at the small box

Riven opened the box and revealed a beautiful necklace, it was a silver necklace that had a music note. Written in the music note is "Riven and Musa".

"I'm sure Musa will love it." Flora said admiring the necklace

"I sure hope so, the store I bought them from doesn't give refunds." Riven said grumpily

"She'll like it? She'll love it!" Aisha said

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it." I said looking at the necklace closer

-MUSA'S POV-

Stella has brought me to almost all of the boutiques in Magix and when she finally wanted what she saw we stayed there the longest. Stella pulled out a tube top dress.

"Musa what's your size?" Stell asked

"Why?" I asked her back

"You're gonna wear this dress tonight at 7pm" she explained "Now, Miss! May I have this dress in small?!" Stella asked the sales lady

"Hee you go ma'am." The sales lady handed the dress to Stella

"Thank you, now Musa go in there and try this on." She said pushing me to the fitting room

I didn't mind but why and what am I doing at 7? Well, I wore the dress. When I was done changing I looked at myself, the dress was raspberry red, it stopped near the knees,reaveald most of my back,it was a bit glittery,and again tube top. I went out and showed Stella.

"You look gorgeous!" She screamed

"Okay, what am I doing at 7?" I asked her

"It's a surprise, now I already payed for that and now we have to go back to Alfea and fix your hair and make-up." She explained, she pulled me out the store and waited for a bus to Alfea. We we got back to Alfea Stella hurriedly fixed me up for something I have no idea, when we were done I wore the dress and I wore the red high heels we bought earlier. She then placed a blind fold at my eyes and pulled me somewhere. I have hit a few stuff along the way. Ouch!

-STELLA'S POV-

I was running while Musa was blind folded, I made her fall and hit a few stuff that ruined her look.

"Oops! Sorry." I said using a spell to fix it

"Stella, where are we?" Musa asked

"We're almost at the lake." I said still running

"The lake?" She asked confused

I didn't answer her and started to slow down, we were at the lake and there I saw the girls, Lia,Ella, amd of course the Rivenator. I stepped away from Musa and went to the others to come with them and leave the two alone.

-RIVEN'S POV-

Musa looked beautiful, I went closer to her and removed the blind fold

"Riven?!" She gasped

"Hi." I said, we were an inch apart and I really want to kiss her right now

"Did.. Did you plan this whole thing?" She asked

"Yeah, but I had help from your sister and friends." I answered carrying her bridal style

"Oh Riven, your so sweet." She said.

I placed her down an turned around acting offended

"Hey that's just offenssive, I'm not sweet." I said

I think she felt hurt, I turned to her

"Well maybe I am sweet, but only when it's about you." I said

"Yup! *laughing*" she gave me a hug

"Now let us enjoy this fancy dinner, especially served for the two of us." I said escorting her to the table setted up

When we finished eating our food, a beam of light shined on us, I guess the girls are back and I think Stella caused the light. A slow song played, I stood up and took my hand out to Musa.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked acting fancy, she let out a small giggle

"I'd love to, as long as I'm dancing with you." She said as she gave me her hand


	10. Magix Destiny Did it My Way

-MUSA'S POV-

To my surprise I saw my little sister on a mini stage playing a guitar, she started to sing...

Crazier by Taylor Swift

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Riven and I danced around and around

'Til you open the door

There's so much more

I'd never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything

"Riven, why did you do all this?" I asked him as we danced around

[Chorus:]

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

In that part of the song he spinned me around too

"Well, I wanted to show you how special you are to me." He said as we glide around dancing

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Gazed at each other as we danced around

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe

[Chorus]

Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier

He then lifted me up and then gave me a kiss, a very long long kiss. I almost forgot that my sister was looking at us.

"I better leave. "She said with a giggle

When she left..

"Now, where were we?" He smirked while kissing me again, a bit longer than before

When we parted we sat down side by side looking at the stars.

"Riven, am I really that special to you?" I teased him

"Yeah, actually you're the only thing special to me." Riven answered

I blushed in his answer, but replied to him with a smile

"I love you Muse." He said

"I love you too Riven." I said as he caress my cheek

"It's getting a bit late Riven, I think I need to get back to Alfea." I said a bit disappointed

"Okay but, before we end this I have some thing to give you." He said as he pull out a small box from his pocket

"What's that?" I said surprised

When he opened the box, it revealed a beautiful necklace, I feel tears coming out of my eyes, tears of joy.

"Riven it's... It's... Beautiful. " I said as I threw myself in his arms

"It's not enough to show how much I love you." He whisperd as he placed the necklace on me

"Oh Riven, you didn't actually had to-" Riven placed his finger on my lips, signing I should stop

He came closer and kissed me, when we parted we walked back to Alfea

"Thanks Riven, I had a wonderful time."I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek, atleast now he's my boyfriend

"I too had a marvelous time with you." He said

"I gotta go, the barrier will open up any minute." I said as I enter the gate

"Love you Muse." He said waving goodbye

"I love you too Riven." I said blowing him a kiss

I went upstairs, before entering the door I snapped into my regular clothes. As I enter the room, it was filled with eyes looking at me. Especially a fairy by the name of Stella.

"So... How'd it go?" Stella asked with a smirk

"It was great." I said not trying to get annoyed by Stella

"Really? What else? Tell us." She said

"Please Stella, I'm tired." I lied

Stella pushed me down to sit at he couch surrounded by my friends, since I didn't had much of a choice I told them the whole thing. After I was done, all of them had the "SO ROMANTIC" look on their faces

"I want to thank you girls for making this thing happen." I said as I gave them all a hug

"Oh Musa." Said Flora in a sweet voice

"That's our thank you because you patched up each of our relationships." Aisha said

"Musa, that wasn't even enough for all of those times." Bloom added

"Actually it was, you all made this day special." I said

"I better go now, Ella's squid problem again." Lia said as she was about to leave

I walked upto her and gave her a hug

"Love the song you played." I complimented

"I bet you'll do better." Lia said as she hugged me back

She disappeared into thin air as always, I turned to my friends and gave them a big smile. I guess Magix Destiny gave it my way after all.

Explanation for why Sirenix is here:

I ran out of ideas or an excuse why, since it was an underwater mission I thought " Hey, Sirenix would be good at this part" and then I wondered "it's just season 3 and their supposed to be Enchantix." But in the end I ended up putting Sirenix in the story anway. Hope you had fun readin' though :) and hope you will read my upcoming fics!

P.S You're a big blessing to me and this world. Thank you!


End file.
